


You mean a lot to me

by Toni_Fanfics



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Fanfics/pseuds/Toni_Fanfics
Summary: Rhett was staying at the creative house. Link suddenly comes by claiming he was there because he missed Rhett. Its romantic or as the boys say cinematic. It’s 3 am and my brain won’t shut up about this prompt.Kind of based on Ear Biscuits 240 where Rhett said there’s a bed in the house.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	You mean a lot to me

The rain was pouring down, the pitter-patter of the raindrops hitting the window was loud and clear. Yet somehow making the Creative house seemed even more cozy and homey. Rhett didn’t feel like going home that day. It had been a long day of filming GMM episodes and going for meetings. He was tired to the bone. Rhett looked at his phone.

_ Huh? It’s already 1am?! I should really get some sleep.  _

He thought about sleeping on the tiny children’s bed that Britton somehow slept on but decided against it, thinking it wasn’t worth the backaches. Rhett grabbed the duvet from the bed and headed towards the couch, thankful that they managed to find one big enough for him.

He laid down and started wondering about typical things he usually did, his family, his dog, GMM, but in the end, his mind settled on thinking about Link. Link, the man-boy who has been his best friend since forever, the guy that has seen him through the best times of his life and the worst. Link was that unmoving determined pillar in Rhett’s life that never seemed to sway away from him. No matter how badly Rhett treated him, he still came back.

Link who hated going to peoples’ houses yet practically lived with Rhett’s family, who Rhett’s dad commented for only him during Link’s soccer games(which got him fired). Link, who waited two hours for Rhett to finish basketball practice just to hang out. There were so many other things that Link did for Rhett for the past 35 years which he felt grateful for. Rhett was feeling sentimental, he assumed he just missed Link. 

While Rhett was deep in his thoughts he didn’t comprehend the door of the Creative house opening and the sound of someone slowly creeping up on him. 

“BOO!” A loud annoying voice shouted at him over the couch. 

“Motherfucker!” Rhett screamed manly. After catching his breath. With a glare, Rhett looked at the same exact person he was just thinking about moments ago.

“What is wrong with you Link! Wait a minute. Why are you even here? You’re not supposed to be here, man!”

“I’m sorry Rhett. I missed you too much, bo.” Link chuckled, wishing he had recorded it. Link walked around the couch to the front and sat down on Rhett’s duvet covered legs. 

“Gosh. Could’ve said something” Rhett huffed. Link ignored him and started babbling about his adventures during the lockdown with his family. Rhett knew what Link was doing, he was trying to distract Rhett from the fact that Link came all the way down to the Creative house, during a storm, by himself, in pajamas and all he said was it was because he missed Rhett. He slowly sat up and nudged Link so that Link’s back would be against his chest. Their legs entangled together and the duvet covering them. Rhett hugged Link’s waist and pushed him to rest on his chest. He could feel how tense Link was and started combing through Link’s hair, trying to calm the man down so they could have a proper conversation. After a while, Link started to relax against Rhett’s chest. 

“So you want to tell me the real reason you came here all of a sudden?” Rhett whispered into Link’s ear. Rhett knew Link wouldn’t have come to the Creative house only because he missed Rhett. The other times he missed him, Link immediately video called him and didn’t end the call until he fell asleep.

“Alright fine.. I was having a bad dream.. you realized that you couldn’t stand it anymore and that you wanted to quit GMM..” Link murmured.

“Oh bo.. you know that wouldn’t happen..”

“Yeah I know.. and then I woke up because Christy was shaking me.. She told me I was calling out for you in my sleep.. She literally dragged me into the car and gave me the keys and told me to drive here…” Link started laughing softly realizing how bizarre it sounded.

“I’m assuming she was saying something like ‘these boys don’t know how to deal with their shit’ under her breath again?”

Link nodded. Instead of talking more, they sat in silence, listening to the rain as though it was their own personal concert. The wind howling, the cold breeze coming into the house from the window which Rhett left opened. The atmosphere felt perfect. Rhett rocked them left to right, he was getting drowsy.

Rhett looked down at Link and saw that he was starting to nod off. He couldn’t help himself. Rhett gently brushed his lips against Link’s, it was barely even a kiss. As Rhett pulled away, Link turned around completely and dragged Rhett back to him. This time their lips pressed together completely. There weren't any fireworks or explosions. All Rhett felt was the deep sensation of everything feeling better. Kissing Link was exactly what he expected but more, Link tasted like peanut butter and a hint of mint. Rhett pulled away and placed their foreheads together. 

“Hi.” Rhett said, sounding breathless. 

“Hey” Link was looking at him with awe and Rhett knew he was doing the same. Rhett slowly guided them both down to lie on the couch, Link lying on top of Rhett. He nuzzled into Rhett’s neck and sighed. Rhett shivered, feeling Link’s warm breath on his skin. Rhett held Link as close as he could and pulled the duvet over both of them. 

Before long, Link started snoring. Rhett chuckled softly at his best friend knowing they had to talk tomorrow morning. Rhett soon drifted off to sleep to the sound of the rain still roaring loudly outside and yet Rhett felt as though he was in the safest place in the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. I was too tired to get a beta reader but I’m 80% sure that it’s okay. Anyways you can scream at me at my tumblr @forgetfuldumbass . Thank you and loves yous 🥰🥺


End file.
